The present invention relates to improvements in display cabinets of the type employing a plurality of rotating shelves to carry goods to and from a viewing window in one side of the cabinet. More particularly, the invention seeks to simplify and reduce the cost of manufacturing of a drive mechanism which maintains the rotating shelves level at all times and stabilizes them, so that they will not tend to swing on their suspension pivots during rotation. By means of the invention, the above objectives are fully realized without the need for close machining tolerances or expensive mechanical components. The mechanism is also compact and practically maintenance-free.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.